


When the phone rings

by Silvperi340



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Internal Conflict, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvperi340/pseuds/Silvperi340
Summary: Bucky didn't want to break their family apart, that would be entirely selfish. But just because he didn't want to be entirely selfish didn't mean he wouldn't allow himself to be a little selfish. These phone calls with Steve meant so much to him.





	1. Chapter 1

“You acted like you didn’t even know me yesterday” Bucky spoke into the phone. It was a modern phone but, it was designed to look like a phone from the 1940s. It was the first of many gifts Steve had sent him. At first, he didn’t know the phone was from Steve. Given his past he was slightly concerned it was… some kind of bomb from a citizen who wanted to be a ‘_hero_’ without exerting much physical activity. But he took the phone apart he discovered it was in fact just a phone, so he put it back together and plugged it in. After two hours he once again thought the phone was sent by someone trying to hurt him. It was just sitting there reminding him that nobody wanted to phone him, and he had nobody to phone. He tried to distract himself by reading and watching TV - Mostly Sci-Fi - taking many google breaks to check what existed in this time period and what didn’t. It was the first gift he had gotten in a long time, he didn’t want to just throw it away, even if the style wasn’t quite his taste (he preferred more of the modern stuff). But it was too much. He got up to unplug it. But before he got to it, it rung!

It was Steve! His Steve.

He felt his heart melt. Steve had rescued him from Hydra. Bucky thought this meant Steve wanted them to be together, till the end of the line, like Bucky wanted. That thought may have been the element that pushed him to break through Hydras control. But Steve had a family now, a husband and a Kid. Being with Bucky would mean giving up what he had. Bucky thought; maybe Steve still did love him, maybe spending time with Bucky would hurt Steve too much, maybe Steve was scared that if he spent too much time with Bucky, he would be overwhelmed with need to leave his family and be with Bucky or, maybe Bucky was just kidding himself. There were lots of maybes around why Steve had cut ties with Bucky so thoroughly. Until the night he received the phone. And life became a little better, he got to talk to Steve, he was happy.

But yesterday… it felt like he had just been thrust back into life before the phone. He ran into Steve whilst they were both in the Subway. Bucky liked to travel around New York, more so now that traveling had the bonus of giving him something to talk to Steve about. But here was Steve in the flesh. Bucky felt a grin take over his face. He waved at Steve. Steve looked him dead in the eyes- in horror. Well maybe not horror Bucky may have amplified a look a mild shock. But what he didn’t need to amplify was Steve not waving back and quickly striding onto a train that Bucky suspected wasn’t the train he had intended on getting on.

…

“Sorry what was that Baby?”

“I said you acted like you didn’t know me yesterday.”

“… baby you know we have to keep us a secret. There are cameras everywhere nowadays. And plenty of people who will use the footage to try and get five minutes of fame at our expense.”

Bucky paused. That did make sense.

Steve continued reassuring him “I love you. But I love my family too. I promise this won’t be our lives forever but, for now it’s out best option, I swear. And I swear I’m working on a better one.”

Bucky smiled. “Well it is kind of nice having you so desperately want to be with me” both parties chuckled “And honestly I feel really selfish every time I even slightly wish you would ever leave your family.”

“You do?”

“Of course. You, Tony and Peter deserve your family, you’ve worked hard on it. I can’t just swoop in and take all that away … I mean anymore than I already have.”

“You haven’t taken me away from them at all.”

“I, I didn’t mean you. I meant Tony parents, Peter’s grandparents. I’ve taken enough from them; I shouldn’t even consider taking you away too.”

“I didn’t realise you still felt guilty about that.”

“Steve! I killed them. I know you keep saying it was Hydras fault for brainwashing me. But I need to take some responsibility.”

There was a long pause.

“Well if that’s how you feel honey. But I still love you.” Bucky felt a little stab in his heart. Yes, he believed he was responsible for their deaths but, Steve always argued the opposite during their time on the run, after King T’chaka had died. Was he giving up on him?

“But it really wasn’t your fault was it? I mean if you were brainwashed there was nothing you could have done right? You didn’t want them to die?” Or not. Steve was clearly as stubborn as ever. This was a no-win conversation for Bucky. Either Steve insisted he wasn’t to blame, and Bucky felt frustrated. Or Steve said he was to blame, and he felt like a monster.

“No, I never wanted anyone to die. Except maybe Pierce… he, he looked like you-you know, when he was younger. Maybe that’s why my brain finally gave up resisting Hydra, because he looked safe-like home. Although I kind of how that’s not true, that means I could have resisted longer but chose not to.”

“Well if it is true, I’m flattered. And more importantly the fact you resisted at all shows how tough you are Bucky. How long did you resist them for?”

“20 years give or take.”

“You see that takes guts. You tried your best”

“Most of it was spent frozen.”

“Bucky.” Steve said in a warning tone that basically meant,_ stop putting yourself down for being a murderous machine for 50 years. It could have happened to anyone._

Bucky loved him. These phone calls meant so much to him. He knows he should keep his distance, let Steve live his lovely and relatively normal live. But honestly, he doesn’t know if he could stop having these conversations if he tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up to a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just before you start reading, I wanted to say sorry for accidentally having this story marked as complete for the first hour or so. It was accidental - always meant to be multiple chapters (I think 5 or 6). Hope you enjoy them all.  
Also, I wish I could respond to your comments but I don't want to give any spoilers away. But I do appreciate them. Lots of love.

Tony’s life had a quirk of falling off the rails in a way that created years of lasting impact. But, once again (for like the second or third time in his life) Tony Stark had finally gained some stability in his life. The latest in the long list of events which sent Tony’s life into a spiral (others being; his parents dying, accidentally falling in love with Capsical, finding out he had a kid from a one-night stand), was one of the worst in Tony’s opinion. This was mainly because it took all the other times he recovered or gained from life’s surprises… and took a sledgehammer to them.

Getting over his parents dying – turns out they were horrifically murdered.

Having a real and loving relationship – his husband’s first love is back in the picture.

Creating a stable and loving home for Peter – his dads constantly argued for months on end about a psychopath ex-boyfriend one of them had.

But, Tony had less to worry about than he thought. I mean his parents were still dead that was a given. However, he didn’t lose his family. Steve stayed. Steve _chose _him and peter over James Barnes. Tony had to keep reminding himself of that because, Steve’s choice wasn’t instinctive or instant. It took a long time. And Tony felt he was losing the battle for a long time. But, in a logical way this was better, it meant Steve really thought about his choice, he didn’t just choose them because he felt obliged to. Of course, Tony didn’t just immediately take Steve back. He wouldn’t allow himself to be flippantly toyed with no consequences. And although admittedly an engineer first, he was a businessman, which meant he knew how to negotiate a deal, so he doesn’t get screwed over.

First off Steve had to move back into the tower. No more globe-trotting. Since he broke the accords he should technically be under house arrest. But Tony managed to get his roaming privileges extended to a city arrest.

Secondly, they would all be going to family therapy, him, Steve and Peter. They all deserved a chance to work through what had happened.

And lastly Steve was to have no contact with James Barnes. It would risk tearing their family apart all over again. They couldn’t live with the strain.

Those decisions had been made a 10 months ago. And with each month things had gotten better. And now things were stable again. And since things were stable in Tony’s life that could only mean one thing. Something would happen which threw him off the rails again.

Right on que. Tony woke up around 10am from his phone ringing, Peter’s custom ring tone (Left Hand Free).

…

“Peter, what’s up.”

There was a pause, Tony could sense the tension in the silence.

“Peter. Are you Ok?”

“Dad have you seen the news?”

Tony could take a hint. “Friday, switch on the news channel.”

“On it boss.” And there it was;

**FULL DETAILS OF AVENGERS ‘CIVIL WAR’ REVEALED INCLUDING STARK TRAJEDY!**

“What the hell!” No, no, no. Things had just got back on to normal and now my family’s trauma was all over the news for us to relive and for people to judge. How did the media get a hold of this? “Peter, I have to go. Try and focus on school, I’ll send Happy to pick you up at the end of the day.” He hung up.

“Steve!” Tony cried out. Hoping he was back from his run. The sound of fast footsteps were coming towards the bedroom.

“What is it Tony?”

Tony gestured towards the TV.

“Oh... Tony I’m so sorry.” He moved over to the bed to try to offer comfort, but Tony jerked away.

Steve was stunned “…why are you mad at me?”

“You know who caused this don’t you? Your…” Tony was going to say old boyfriend but stopped himself. Family therapy had taught him to stop punishing Steve for having a life before him. It was the present and future that mattered. “It must have been James Barnes.”

“What Tony… it could have been a member of Hydra that did this.”

“No way.” Tony had gotten a news article up online and was rapidly scrolling “It mentions about times when just you, him and Sam were around. And his recovery in Wakanda, you know how secretive they are. Are you going to tell me that it was you that spread this stuff?”

“No but… why would he do that?”

“Same reason anyone would: money and attention.” He kept scanning “This article presents him as pretty sympathetic character.” He snarled

“But… what do you want me to do about it? Talk to him.”

“No!” Too loud. “I mean, you shouldn’t start talking to him again. We’ve been doing so well… I’ll go talk to him.”

“Tony that doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

“He can’t just be telling people about our personal issues.” Tony got up to get dressed. “Where does he live?”

“I don’t know Tony. I told you I saw him a couple of weeks ago in the Subway, so maybe he moved back to New York.” The meeting was something that had come up during family therapy.

“Yes, and you said that he waved at you and you just walked away?” He knew this information, but he wanted to make sure.

“Yes, nothing else happened. I told you, I love you more than him. I’m not proud of it, because he deserves love too, but I do. He can find someone else, but I need you. So, when he waved at me, I just walked away. That was all. It actually scared me seeing him because I know I’ve let him come between us before and I never want that to happen again.” Love, not proud, need, scared, it was a lot of emotions. Tony smiles slightly and genuinely at rehearing the information.

“I believe you” Tony said in an enamoured voice, then his smile dropped “But it makes sense doesn’t it? You didn’t give him the attention he wanted, and he got revenge by telling our stories.” Revenge seemed like a harsh word to Steve, but maybe Bucky had been talking to someone else. Nobody had ever officially forbidden or even asked him not to, so they couldn’t be sure. Tony had finished getting dresses and was on his phone, presumably tracking Bucky down. “Where in the Subway and what time exactly?”

“You’re not going to… you’ll try and be civil won’t you Tony? You- We might be jumping to conclusions by accusing Bucky strait away.” Steve almost added, ‘and it’s not necessarily wrong for his side of the story (AKA: the truth) to be told’ but decided against it. He understood why this was hurting Tony, and he wasn’t pleased with having to deal with the public’s opinions or questions either.

Tony huffed “I’m just going to talk to him. No suits. Sort this thing out”

Steve thought this sounded like he was going to be threatened Bucky. But Tony would track down Bucky on his own even if Steve didn’t say anything. It’s better they work through this together and quickly, then the family can move on instead of stewing on it. So, he gave over the details.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky have a 'completely' civil conversation.

Bucky couldn’t believe it. Their own little Civil War on TV, in the newspapers, on the internet including every social media. Why is this happening? Had Steve told people about what happened? Had it done it to try and help him, tell his side of the story. Bucky had been talking about the Civil War a lot to Steve. It was a bad time and he felt he needed to work through it with someone. But more than that a bit of him looked back on the time fondly, his time with Steve, he loved talking about it. Oh no, what if Steve though he was talking to someone else about it, and that’s how it got out? This was really going to hurt his family. What if he hated Bucky for it?

The phone rang, he picked it up.

“Steve?”

“Have you seen the news?”

“I have, why is the happening? I didn’t say anything to anyone I promise.” He rushed to say.

“I know you didn’t Baby. I would never accuse you of that.” Oh thank goodness “But… I’m worried that someone may have tapped our phoneline”.

“What!” That was even worse “What do we do. I… I need to be able to speak to you Steve.”

“I know, relax, we can keep talking. I’ve switched to a burner phone. But Baby listen…”

There was a loud knock on the door. Bucky froze, nobody visited him.

“There’s someone at the door.”

“Go see who it is.”

Bucky edged his way over to the curtains and peeked around. Crap it was Tony Stark! He quickly ducked back.

“It’s your husband.”

“Tony… Tony thinks it was you that told people about what really went down during our Civil War. Relax put the phone down but don’t hang it up, so I can hear what’s happening, if he does anything to you, I will come to save you I swear.” Bucky would have swooned if it weren’t for another loud knock at the door. How did Bucky’s life get like this? He finally gained some stability back in his life and now his boyfriend’s husband might be about to attack him. “And Bucky, whatever you do, do not tell him about our phone calls. OK?” Steve’s voice was grave, but of course he was worried about his family, and Steve would never put his family, or their conversations, at risk.

“OK.” Bucky put the phone down without hanging up as instructed. And unlocked the door.

Neither Tony nor Bucky responded right away. Then Tony spoke. “Alright listen up Storyteller. You are very lucky for two reasons. One: your lucky Steve made me drive over instead of taking a suit. It gave me time to lose some of my intense rage at you and think. And two: your lucky that I have been going to therapy. Because my train of thought in the car lead me to think: this whole situation would have been a lot more difficult for me if I didn’t have someone to talk to. I too in the time Steve went on his little track-Bucky-down trip, may have considered publicly dragging his name through the mud. I didn’t but, I’m a better person than you, aren’t I?” Tony waited for Bucky to respond. He didn’t, he seemed shocked at the confrontation and Tony’s nonchalance approach. Tony felt satisfied that he had asserted his dominance. Although to be honest the main reason Tony hadn’t dragged Steve’s name through the mud was because Pepper and Peter begged him not to. “So, you know what I’m going to do for you?” Still no response. “Pay for you to get therapy. Since you clearly; make little money, live alone, and have no social life.” Tony said clearly eyeballing Bucky’s very small and messy flat from the doorway.

“I’m sorry?” Bucky was quite dazed by what was going on.

“You should be. Also, your welcome. Go to therapy and tell them your problems confidentially. So we won't have to hear about it on the news. OK?” Tony plastered a clearly fake smile on.

“But I…” Bucky paused, if he told Tony he hadn’t told anyone, it might lead to the truth about his phone calls with Steve.

“How are you making money anyway, to be able to afford…all this?” Again, clearly gesturing towards Bucky's flat in a dismissive manor.

“I sell stuff online; anything I can find and sell for a higher price. Or I make stuff. Writing, mostly. Mostly fictional stories.” This was technically true although, part of his loan and some of his furniture was paid for by Steve, it made things a lot easier for him. Bucky gave the information reluctantly. Considering how Tony was mocking his flat (Which Bucky thought was very nice compared to all his past living arrangements) he didn't really want to give Tony opportunity to mock his writing as well. Writing had always been the dream. He was going to write Science Fiction books in the 1940s and Steve was going to illustrate them. He’d been trying to get Steve to do some illustration for some of his new stories that he was selling online, but he was resistant. He told Bucky that Tony may get suspicious if he found any.

“Well they better stay fictional.” Tony Stark said in firm voice. Bucky wasn’t liking these accusations. He actually had the opportunity to make money this way. He went to a writers class a while ago and the leader recognised him. He offered him a lot of money to give over information about his and Captain Americas lives. But he declined for Steve’s sake. He wanted to say that to Tony Stark face. Show him he’s not as low Tony has been suggesting. But… again it was better Tony thought Bucky was the one to spill secrets, that he hadn’t been talking to Steve.

“They will. I’m… sorry” He was sincere. He just wasn’t apologising for what Tony thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tony doing something nice whist acting like a dick, it’s my new favourite thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky didn’t think this was what Tony had in mind when he sent him to therapy. But it was something he had to do. He thought as he picked up the phone to dial Tony’s starks number.

He’d opened up about his phone calls with the therapist. After making sure that she wouldn’t ever let the information get to Tony. It was risky as she worked in the same building as Steve, Tony and Peter’s family therapist. But, honestly, Bucky didn't have much else to speak about, and he didn't just want to stare at the therapist for an hour, it was possible some good could come of therapy. What he didn’t count on was the therapist talking him into telling Tony himself. Bucky had to admit to himself; he wasn’t happy with their arrangement; he wasn’t happy with Steve lying to his family, it wasn't fair to them and he shouldn't be encouraging it. Also Bucky wasn’t happy lying to himself about being happy. He wanted more out of life than being someone’s side piece. He knows Steve didn’t exactly think of him that way but, it was what it was. And it had been that was for almost a year. They all needed to move on with their lives and the only way that was going to happen was if Bucky brought all of the secrets into the open so, they could deal with it.

“Hello.” No! Bucky hung up. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lose Steve.

The phone rang. Dam it! Bucky picked up. “I know it’s you James. I did a tracker to your flat after the third time you called me then immediately hung up. How did you get my number?” He sounded annoyed, probably wished paying someone to talk to Bucky would mean never having to hear from or about him again.

“The therapist gave it to me. She thought you were my emergency contact.” Which they guessed he probably was.

“Right… so what’s the emergency.”

“I... I need to talk to you about... something” This was like walking through treacle for Bucky. It was hard to do and he really liked treacle so why try to get out of treacle in the first place?

“I’m going to need a title and sub-headings.” Tony on the other hand wanted to get right to the point, also not enjoying the conversation.

“Can we meet in person?” Bucky didn’t know why he asked this. It’s not like Tony’s going to offer him comfort or let him see Steve after he finds out what they’ve been doing.

“No. Tell me now, come on.” He was talking like he was talking to a dog. And Bucky doubted his opinion of him would raise after this.

“I’ve… I mean me and Steve have been… the therapist thought it would be a good idea…”

“This is a timed exam Barnes speed it up.”

Bucky took three deep breaths “Me and Steve have been talking on the phone.”

There was a long pause. Tony processing what had been said.

“For how long?” He spoke gravely.

“About a year?” Bucky felt terrible. Tony’s heart must be breaking.

“A ye- how did this start?”

“He, he sent me this phone in the mail.”

“He reached out to _you_, completely unprovoked…”

“Yes” Now Bucky was into the fire he was keeping his answers as short as possible, like ripping off many band aids, one after the other.

“How often does he ‘_reach out to you’_?” his tone clearly suggesting more than phone calls.

“We haven’t met in person. It’s just phone calls. Every day at 6pm.” Bucky wanted to add ‘no phone sex at all’ but he really didn’t want to go down that line of conversation with Tony Stark.

There was another long pause. Tony was processing again, but this time around he had was gaining more information than what Bucky had told him.

“… everyday?”

“Yes”

“You bastard!” Bucky got ready to be yelled at for talking to Steve so much. But Tony wasn’t yelling at him for that. “Me, Steve and Peter go to family therapy every Tuesday and Saturday, from 6pm until 8pm. He hasn't been calling you. You’re just trying to break me and Steve up!”

“What no. I… he really has been phoning me every day at 6pm... I… are you lying?”

“No there's clearly only one liar here and it isn't me!”

“I'm not lying.” Bucky screamed. He didn’t like this feeling. Being told something he knew was true was a lie. He was confused and didn’t know what was going on, what was real. It felt like his brain was in the Hydra machine again, reality getting torn away. No. No. He knew what was true “Steve has been talking to me!”

“No, he hasn’t! And I shouldn’t be talking to you either.” Tony hung up. Bucky didn’t know what to do, he like the room was spinning. He sat down and put his head in his hands. What was going on?

…

Bucky didn’t know how long he was sitting there before the phone rang again. Bucky looked up. He looked at the clock- it was 6pm, the usual time he got a phone call from Steve every day. And it was Saturday. A day Tony said Steve was at family therapy at his time. Bucky was still confused. The phone cut out from being allowed to ring too long - and a message began to record.

“Hey Baby, it’s Steve. I’ve never known you to not pick up before. I hope this doesn’t have anything to do with the therapy Tony’s making you go to. I told you honey you don’t need it; you can talk to me about anything your going through. I want you to. Phone me as soon as you can.” The machine stopped recording. Recording! Bucky had a recording of Steve phoning him. He could prove it. And he knew where Tony and Steve were, at the therapist’s building, at least that's what Tony had said... But, if they were there how did Steve phone Bucky? That didn't matter. Steve will just tell me how he managed it when I get there Bucky decided. He jumped up from the sofa. A little too quickly as his head span again. But he quickly recovered. He stepped over to the phone, unplugged it and lugged it into his arms. Then started his journey to the therapists building. Bucky didn’t know what was going on, but he was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky crashes family therapy.

Bucky waited outside the therapist office for the therapist to leave at 7pm. It was standard practice for them to do this in two-hour sessions so the family had time to decompress and talk without supervision… and also so the therapists could go for a smoke outside. Bucky walked inside. There they were, the Superfamily. All three of them. They appeared to be comforting Tony, who looked very tense, with Steve on his left and Peter on his right. Bucky guessed he had been telling them about their phone call. Not that Tony is the one that should be angry. Bucky was the one being lied to, and he had proof... even if it appears that they do in fact have therapy at this time…

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed. That snapped him back. ‘Focus Bucky you’re in the right’ he thought to himself.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony growled.

“I made a decision to tell you that Steve and I have been talking on the phone. I know you’re trying to deny it but, I have proof. Steve left me a message today and I have it with me.”

“What?” Steve turned to Tony “That can’t be true.”

“But it does explain why he’s carrying that big telephone.” Peter mused. He seemed to be rolling with the situation quite well.

Bucky plugged the phone into an outlet and let the message play.

…

The family stared at Bucky for a second. Then with each other. Bucky had expected them to be shocked or mad. But instead they were exchanging awkward, confused glances.

“That’s not dad’s voice”

.

.

.

.

It was Peter who had spoken. He sounded embarrassed for Bucky’s big display only to end up having less evidence than he thought.

“What do you mean, it’s his voice, he said he was Steve and he sounds like Steve, and nobody else would phone me!”

“Don’t yell at my son!” Tony growled protectively. To be fair Bucky knew he shouldn’t have yelled at Peter but he was a little freaked out. He felt like he was on one of those kind-of-unethical-if-you-think-about-it prank shows. He looked to Steve for support, surely Steve would admit it now he had heard the recording.

“Bucky, that really isn’t me.” And that was the first sentence Steve had spoken to Bucky in over one year.

“But… but.”

Peter gasped “Dads, the news leeks about our Civil War. We never found out how they got the information.”

“You’re right Peter… let’s find out now. Tony can you trace it.”

“Do you even need to ask?” Tony said getting out his phone to wire to Bucky’s.

Steve hit redial. And it rang then someone picked up.

“Hey, Baby is that you?” Steve grimaced at his imitator; he would never call someone baby.

“Actually, this is Bucky’s friend he said I could talk to you because I’m such a big fan, are you really Captain America?” Steve said as convincingly as he could, he’d met a lot of his own fans before, so this was quite easy. And he thought he was doing a better job of impersonation than this guy was

“Oh! Yes of that’s me Steve Rogers. And how do you know Bucky?”

“We were childhood friends” Steve left a dramatic gap to let that information process through this imposters head “I am Steve Rogers.” The person on the other end of the line hung up. “Did you get it Tony?”

“Sure did. Looks like it’s coming from the ‘Daily Bugle’ building.”

“I had a Summer job there last year.” Peter commented.

“How deep does this thing go?” Steve wondered. Worried that this manipulator had been so close to his son.

But he didn’t have to wonder much longer, as the pieces of the puzzle began to click together for Bucky. “I know who it is.”

“Who?” Everyone asked in Unison in unison.

“Oscar Sims. He was the leader of a writing class I went to when I first came back to the city. He said he worked for the Bugle. He asked me to give him information about me and Steve for money. He seemed angry when I didn’t give him any, but I never heard from him again so, I didn’t think on it much.”

“Well apparently you’ve been hearing from him quite a bit.” Tony explained.

“I know him too.” Peter added “he didn’t work in the same department as me at the Bugle, but I saw him a lot over the Summer, which I thought was a bit weird. He must have been trying to gain information on us for a while.”

“Peter why didn’t you say anything.”

“Well he seemed nice.” Peter admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed for himself.

“Yer he did.” Bucky got up, unplugged and picked up his telephone, and walked away from the family unit, passing the therapist on the stairs as he went to leave the Building. The superfamily had been; working collectively, building their knowledge, becoming enthused by the fact that they were going to get this situation dealt with and get on with their amazing lives. Whilst Bucky had been alone on the side lines, watching the anchor he had in one other person besides from himself disappear. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! I was playing you with an unexpected plot twist this whole time (evil laugh). JK. Can I just say I felt so bad for the people in the comments that were angry at ‘Steve’. I wanted to tell you it wasn’t him sooo bad. Oh well what is fanfiction for if not creating powerful emotion.  
If you guessed the plot twist let me know. Or if not, do you think I should have made it more obvious? (I thought not tagging it ‘cheating’ might have tipped some people off).  
There’s still one chapter left, so see you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

It was one week later. Bucky had started packing up his apartment. He’d waited every day at 6pm for his usual phone call, but it never came. Which made sense Tony and Steve (and probably Peter too) had investigated Oscar Sims more; and found out he was scamming and manipulating many people in order to gain stories. His trial would happen soon, and it was almost certain he would be found guilty of several counts of emotional manipulation and identity theft. Punishment was yet to be determined, but he had been fired from the Daily Bugle. In Bucky’s case it wasn’t just about a news article. Oscar Sims was planning on writing a biography of Captain America with all the personal details people haven’t managed to get their hands on yet. It was sure to sell like hot cakes, making a big profit. He’d only released the article on Civil War in order to create some buzz before the full book came out, and because his Boss (Jonah Jameson) was pressuring him for juicy articles. Tony had deleted all the recordings and files Oscar Sims had collected from Bucky, they just had to hope he didn’t have very good memory for when he inevitably got around to writing the book.

Bucky did get one phone call that week: it was from his landlord, saying that he was low on rent. He’d become quite reliant on ‘Not-Steve’ paying part of his rent. Especially as the rent had risen two times since he moved in. He could no longer afford the place and was forced to move out. He didn’t know where he would go, he didn’t have the emotions to spare thinking about it for now.

The last thing to pack was the telephone. Bucky was scared it would never ring again. He stared at the phone for a while, not sure weather to pack it or no, then he heard something. Not the ringing of the telephone but a knock at the door.

Bucky walked over and opened it. There was Steve, at his flat, knocking on his door. Bucky had been waiting for this moment for over a year, but now it was here, and Bucky knew what had really been going on, it hurt so much. Especially since his husband and son were with him.

“Bucky, we need to talk.” It sounded like he was going to break up with him again. As if he hadn’t done a good enough of it last year.

“I thought you couldn’t talk to me, because it would make you want to leave your family.” Bucky said. A little part of he had started hoping, maybe they came to some kind of arrangement where Steve gets to talk to him now.

“Bucky, I’m not worried about leaving my family.” Steve paused to look over at his family and smile “I’ll never let that happen” Tony and Peter smiled back. They turned back to Bucky “We’re worried about you though. Oscar Sims was doing an alright job at imitate my accent, but he didn’t sound so much like me that someone who knew me couldn’t tell the difference. I think you let yourself get tricked.” Steve spoke softly with sympathy.

“Are you saying I’m insane.” Bucky voice cracked slightly.

“I’m saying you’re lonely and your attachment to me isn’t helping. It’s becoming dangerous for yourself and others. You can’t let people manipulate you like that. We’re lucky it was just a writer this time. You know some pretty top-secret information that dangerous people could come after that. Don’t let me be a weak spot for you. Bucky… James I think you should move out of the city. It did me _a lot_ of good to get some distance from you. I think it would do you good too.”

“…You’re right. I know your right, I just don’t want to be alone, I know it’s selfish.”

“That’s not selfish. Nobody wants to be alone” Peter chipped in. “What about living with Scott Lang?”

“Who’s Scott Lang?” Tony said.

“From team-cap remember? He got house arrest, and he’s divorced so… he’s probably lonely too you know?” Peter had a remarkable talent for remembering people and their situations. A bonus of caring about everyone he met.

“I like Scott. I mean, I didn’t know him for long, but I did like him.” Bucky offered, remembering how laidback and cool Scott had been. How he apologized for apparently getting in a fight with Sam. And been immediately accepting of him and Wanda, despite the press surrounding them. And how he had put himself in danger of being split in two, just to make sure Bucky and Steve got free.

“Dad could get his phone number for you, and make sure things are OK with the accords people. Couldn’t you Dad?” Peter said turning to his Tony.

Tony’s expression towards his son was one of pride but also annoyance at how good he was. “For the record I’m still mad at you for attempting to be my husband’s boy toy.”

“Dad!”

“Quiet sweetie the grown-ups are talking. Nevertheless, it’s not like I have a blameless past when it comes to dating. Steve didn’t hold it against me, thank Thor, so I won’t hold it against you. Time to grow up and get a life Barnes. Hope you’re ready it.”

…

About 50 minutes later Bucky’s life had a new direction. Turned out Scott was indeed going a bit loopy with loneliness and boredom, from being stuck inside all day by himself. So now they both had a new roommate in each other. And Bucky had a new city: San-Francisco. He was looking forward to having a brand-new place to explore, San-Francisco was one of the few major cities he had never murdered anyone in so that was a bonus.

Bucky hung up the phone and handed it back to Tony. “Thank you Tony, and Peter, and Steve.” Bucky half-smiled; he was sad but happy too, simultaneously. He guessed that was better than being sad all the time, for now.

“You’re welcome Bucky” Steve spoke for all of them.

There was nothing more to say. Bucky turned away, and walked. Off to pack up his apartment.

‘And they never spoke again’ thought Bucky as he walked away. This line felt laughable tragic. But Bucky didn’t think his life was a tragedy. It was more like a period piece, turned Sci-Fi and, most recently, turned horror/mystery novel over the last year, even if for most of the year he felt it was going to be the ending of an epic Romance- hopefully with sequels. But that wasn’t to be. Because Tony and Steve had their own lifetime movie going on. And honestly Bucky was happy for them and ready to move on to his next genre in life.

After smashing that telephone apart with a large wrench he found, now that's what Bucky called therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading this has been really fun.  
I hope you enjoyed it. If you can; Let me know your favourite line or chapter in the comments so I can see what worked well (and what didn't if your up for giving some pointers). Hopefully I'll start writing a new story soon (I'm formulating a Harry Potter/WolfStar plot but nothings decided for certain yet).  
Bye for now- best wishes  
Silvperi340

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated. I’m hoping to get better at writing 😊. And any tags you think I should have added but didn't would be good too.


End file.
